Мужской разговор
by StasyRed
Summary: Несмотря на разницу в возрасте, образовании и жизненном опыте, у Шина и Шинохары имеется общая тема для разговора...


A/N  
Время действия - конец 14 тома манги, после похищения и освобождения Шинохары. 

\- Ты любишь ее?

Чтобы выдержать этот взгляд, не изменившись в лице, Шинохаре потребовался если не весь, то весьма значительная часть имеющегося у него опыта судебных заседаний, когда приходилось делать хорошую мину при любой игре.

_...Парень явно не склонен ходить вокруг да около. И ведь даже не покраснел, как тогда...  
_  
Он кашлянул, чтобы потянуть время и пообтекаемей сформулировать ответ. Савада ждал, глядя на него в упор.

\- Видишь ли, тут все не так просто...

Закончить фразу ему не дали:

\- Куда уж проще? Либо да, либо нет.

Теперь он испытал смешанное чувство: с одной стороны, мальчишка, по уши в нее влюбленный, вел себя на редкость забавно. С другой... Шинохара был достаточно взрослым человеком, чтобы не лгать себе: с другой стороны он завидовал. Завидовал готовности Савады все бросить ради нее, завидовал его свободе, завидовал его юношеской бескомпромиссности, его решительности и решимости, его беззаботности...

Хотя нет - Саваду можно назвать каким угодно, только не беззаботным. И то, что валяется он сейчас на больничной койке без единого живого места на теле, тогда как сам Шинохара сидит рядом на стуле без единой царапины, - тому доказательство.

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы это действительно было так... К сожалению, в жизни все куда сложней, и далеко не всегда люди могут поступать так, как им хочется...

\- Вот только не надо мне лапшу на уши вешать, - снова перебил Савада. - Да или нет?

В общем, с самого начала было ясно, что зубы ему заговорить не удастся - парень обладал удивительной способностью отметать шелуху слов и докапываться до истины. Что всегда и делал.

Шинохара потер лоб, скрывая свое смущение: надо же, тремя фразами ухитрился вытащить из него ответ на вопрос, который неустанно - и безуспешно - задавали окружающие в течение шести лет.

\- Да, - признался он.

Ноздри Шина дрогнули, во взгляде вспыхнула враждебность.

\- Почему тогда не скажешь ей? Зачем заставляешь мучиться? Ты же знаешь, что она тебя любит!

Шинохара откашлялся и попробовал еще раз:

\- Понимаешь, если бы речь шла просто о девушке - это одно. Но Кумико - наследница кла...

\- Хочешь сказать, это делает ее мужчиной?

_...Ох ты. Острим, значит?  
_  
\- ...наследница клана Оэдо, и человеку, который будет с ней, однажды придется этот клан возглавить.

\- И что тебе мешает? Боишься?

Шинохара почувствовал легкий укол раздражения.

\- Скажем так, я к этому не готов. И сомневаюсь, что когда-либо буду.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что у меня несколько иные планы на жизнь, и работа на клан Оэдо, - он намеренно выделил интонацией слово "работа", чего Савада, судя по прищуру, не пропустил, - видится мне лишь неким этапом этой жизни. Этапом.

\- Значит, Ямагучи для тебя тоже только этап?

\- Нет, конечно же, нет!.. Кумико, она... - и прикусил язык, только сейчас заметив, что нежданно-негаданно оказался в роли допрашиваемого.

Савада ждал.

_...Нет, приятель, второй раз ты меня не поймаешь.  
_  
\- И потом, мои чувства к ней - не повод в них признаваться.

\- Почему?

\- Мне кажется, это очевидно, - ну, тут он, положим, хитрил. - В таком случае, почему бы тебе не сказать ей о своих?

Выпад попал в цель: у Савады покраснели скулы. Он фыркнул и уставился в окно.

\- Зачем? Она не любит меня. Она любит тебя.

\- Она в меня влюблена, - поправил он.

\- Не вижу разницы, - раздраженно прозвучало в ответ.

И все-таки Савада повернулся, и в его взгляде Шинохара увидел слабый проблеск надежды.

\- Разница есть. Я бы сказал, разница принципиальная. Она меня не любит - она влюблена, причем даже не в меня, а в образ, который себе придумала еще в школе. Боюсь, Кумико недостаточно знает меня настоящего для того, чтобы полюбить.

\- Ага, конечно.

\- Когда человека любят, по нему не только вздыхают. Ему доверяют, спрашивают его мнения, ищут его общества... Защищают его... Всегда рады его видеть. За него переживают, о нем волнуются и...

Закончить он не успел: дверь отъехала в сторону, и в палату вошла... пожалуй, вернее сказать, - ввалилась Кумико. Подыскивая глазами место для авосек, подбородком придерживая сползающую с плеча сумку, она попыталась прикрыть дверь пяткой. Со второго раза у нее получилось.

\- Салют, Савада! - бодрым голосом сказала она, хлопая авоськи на тумбочку у двери и наконец-то поворачиваясь к кровати. - Ну, как ты? У меня сегодня что-то весь день душа не на месте...

Шина как кипятком ошпарило.

\- Ой... Шинохара-сенсей... З...здравствуйте!.. - она только сейчас заметила, что, оказывается, отнюдь не единственный посетитель. В глазах вспыхнула такая сердечная тоска, что Шина аж передернуло. - Какими судьбами?..

\- Заглянул проведать моего спасителя, - улыбнулся Шинохара.

С кровати донеслось раздраженное фырчание.

\- Кроме того, нужно было кое-что обсудить с главврачом, чтобы они не передали сведения о потерпевшем в полицию. Кстати, - Шинохара поднялся, - он уже, наверное, освободился, так что вынужден вас оставить...

Во взгляде Савады появилось облегчение, и Шинохара не смог удержаться:

\- Кумико, ты потом домой?

\- Ага, - отозвалась она, сменяя его на стуле у постели.

\- Я тебя подвезу.

\- Спасибо, Шинохара-сенсей...

Взгляд Савады потемнел. Но Шинохара не почувствовал угрызений совести: он своими руками отдавал мальчишке ту, которую любил. Так разве он не имеет право на такой пустяк?

\- Ну, как ты? - спросила Кумико, когда дверь за Шинохарой закрылась, и она смогла оторвать от нее взгляд.

\- Нормально.

\- Болит еще?

\- А сами-то как думаете?

\- Что говорят врачи?

\- Ничего нового.

\- Ты своим звонил?

\- Вот еще.

\- Яблоко хочешь?

\- Вы бы еще орехов принесли. Я и жевать-то еле могу.

\- Савада, какая муха тебя укусила? Чего огрызаешься? Ладно-ладно, извини...

Она аппетитно захрустела яблоком. Он фыркнул и промолчал.

\- Болит, да? - участливо спросила она.

Врать ей, побывавшей не в одной и не в двух передрягах, - значит, опять пытаться изображать из себя мачо. К чему это приводит, он хорошо помнил. Поэтому честно кивнул. И голова, и все тело болели, особенно по ночам. Да и на мир он до сих пор смотрел одним глазом - доктор сказал, что отек еще неделю продержится, а синяк - все две.

Она потрепала его по волосам. Он не сопротивлялся.

\- Я тебе принесла поесть, домашнего. Не я готовила! - торопливо добавила она и первая рассмеялась. Он тоже улыбнулся. - И из школы... - она зашуршала в сумке и вытащила стопку листов, аккуратно упакованных в прозрачный файл. - Все домашки.

\- Ага.

\- Мальчишки хотели тебя завтра навестить.

\- Угу.

Внутри он умирал от отвращения к самому себе - он ждал ее целый день, и вот, она пришла. И что? Что он делает, если не выпроваживает ее за дверь? Но после разговора с Шинохарой... и после того, как она на него смотрела, слова застревали у Шина в горле.

Однако Ямагучи этого словно не замечала. Она сменила воду в вазе, где красовался грандиозный букет цветов (Шин не без оснований подозревал, что это презент от Кие-сана) и снова села. На этот раз - не на стул, а на кровать, рядом с ним.

Сердце застучало.

\- В школе без тебя пусто.

Сердце подпрыгнуло и застучало быстрее.

\- Что, поболтать не с кем? - спросил он невозмутимо.

\- Ага. Оказывается, я жутко к этому привыкла. Уже не могу представить школу без тебя. И что придется делать, когда ты закончишь, спрашивается?

В груди потеплело.

\- Но я же не собираюсь умереть в день выпуска.

\- Типун тебе на язык. Вон, смотри, до чего допрыгался... - она протянула руку, намереваясь снова потрепать его по волосам, но Шин перехватил ее ладонь. И не выпустил.

Ямагучи удивленно-растерянно посмотрела на их руки, подняла вопросительный взгляд к его лицу. Шин почувствовал, что снова краснеет, и сжал ее пальцы.

Дверь открылась.

Шинохара не пропустил ни их весьма интимную позу, ни красные пятна на щеках Савады, ни столь нетипичное для Кумико растерянное выражение лица.

_...Парень времени не теряет.  
_  
\- Извините, что помешал, - любезно сказал он, и Шин торопливо отдернул руку, - но меня срочно вызывают. Кумико, ты едешь?

\- А?.. Да-да, еду.

Спроси он "ты остаешься?", она бы тоже ответила утвердительно. Наверное, именно поэтому он сформулировал свой вопрос именно так, а не иначе.

\- Ну, ладно, Савада. Не скучай, отдыхай. Делай уроки, завтра заберу. И чтобы все съел, понял?

\- Понял, - буркнул он.

\- Пока-пока, - помахала ему Ямагучи, и Шинохара галантно пропустил ее вперед, на мгновение задержавшись в дверях.

Взгляды соперников встретились.

\- Счастливо оставаться, Шин-кун.

\- Уже уезжаете? - копируя его любезные интонации, осведомился Савада. - Надеюсь, в Хоккайдо? Шинохара усмехнулся: задиристый. И упрямый.

\- Не так скоро. Так что еще увидимся.

Дверь закрылась, шаги удалились по коридору. Шин посмотрел на часы: одиннадцать минут. Она была у него всего одиннадцать минут. И теперь придет только завтра.

\- Нифига себе тебя упрятали! А поближе больницы не нашлось? - спросил, входя, Учи и тут же забыл обо всем: - Ого! Вот это хоромы!

\- Отдельная палата... - выдохнул, оглядываясь, Нода. - Да у тебя вся квартира вполовину будет!.. Да уж, по-взрослому устроился!

\- Балда! По-взрослому - это с медсестрой! - со знанием дела подмигнул Учи. - Колись, Шин, как оно, а? Градусник-то поставить дают?

Минами, Нода и сам Учи захохотали, один только Кума не смеялся и не глазел по сторонам, а, открыв рот, смотрел на Шина. Уж в какие только передряги они ни попадали, но чтобы его так уделали...

Словно не били, а убивали.

\- Шин-тян... - пробормотал он. - Ты... как?..

\- Да нормально все, - пожал плечами Шин, не желая вдаваться в подробности и, тем более, рассказывать, как оно было. - Сунулся под красный свет, вот меня и зацепило.

Ложь была настолько очевидна, что стала для всех негласным указанием, что о причинах попадания в больницу говорить не стоит. Все-таки для порядка, конечно, пообсуждали, что нынче на улицы страшно выходить, а что до таких водителей, то их и близко к машинам подпускать нельзя - вот вчера... и на прошлой неделе... Потом разговор переметнулся на школьные дела, разборки, приколы и новости. Фамилию Ямагучи тоже старательно обходили стороной - хотя приятели и умирали от любопытства, они так и не спросили, почему классуха знает о здоровье Шина больше, чем его собственные родители, и о том, кто платит за все это великолепие. Тут дверь отодвинулась в сторону, и появилась медсестра, от вида которой Учи, не сдержавшись, присвистнул, а Минами покраснел и вытаращил глаза.

\- Савада-сан, простите, что прерываю, но пора на перевязку.

Она помогла Шину перебраться в кресло на колесиках, отчего Учи и вовсе лишился дара речи, и выкатила его из палаты.

\- Вы слышали, слышали? "Савада-са-ан"... Блин, мужики, вот Шин-тяну подфартило!

\- Да уж... Реально по-взрослому...

\- Я б такой поставил... пару градусников! Ах-ха-ха!

\- Скорее она тебе - клизму!

\- Может, тоже под машину прыгнуть, а?..

\- Тебя переедут и даже не чихнут!

Когда Шин вернулся в палату, приятелей уже не было, зато там, как у себя дома, расположилась Ямагучи: термос, печенье, стопка тетрадей и красный карандаш за ухом.

\- Я у тебя посижу, ага? - выпалила она сразу после приветствия. - Надо контрольные проверить... И вот! - она сунула ему в руки лист с заданиями. - Садись и делай.

Пряча улыбку за "вы меня и на кладбище в покое не оставите", он начал решать. Чтобы не мешать, она переместилась на пол рядом с кроватью, где, ворча и ругаясь себе под нос, шуршала бумагой, перечеркивала, исправляла и, едва дав Шину поставить последнюю точку, выдернула контрольную у него из рук:  
\- Дай порадоваться, а то сил уже нет этот бред проверять.

Она въедливо изучила все до последней строчки и с гордой улыбкой вывела в правом верхнем углу "100".

\- Кто бы сомневался, - самодовольно заметил он.

\- Уж точно не я. Вот, держи-ка... - она вытащила из сумки книжку. - Сборник задач по вышке, я по ней готовилась к вступительным. Порешай, тебе полезно. На юридическом математика - профилирующий.

Он с любопытством перелистнул пару страниц, потянулся к бумаге с карандашом и уже через полчаса убедился, что, похоже, совсем отупел, раз из четырех задач смог решить с грехом пополам только две, в следующей запутался, а к одной так и вовсе не знал, с какой стороны подступиться.

\- Помочь? - не отрываясь от проверки, невинным голосом спросила он.

\- Не надо, я сам.

\- Смотри, не перенапрягись, тебе пока нель...

\- Без вас знаю.

Она улыбнулась себе под нос.

От напряжения голова гудела, но он все-таки раздолбал это чертово уравнение и понял, как решать то, второе, за которое не знал, как взяться. Но на этом силы иссякли: Шин почувствовал ужасную усталость, откинулся на подушки, думая, что просто немного отдохнет, но вместо этого сам не заметил, как уснул.  
Проснулся он, когда на улице уже смеркалось. Ямагучи тоже спала, по-прежнему сидя на полу и запрокинув на кровать голову. Рот у нее приоткрылся, того и гляди, слюни потекут, и лицо от этого было ужасно смешное. И милое.

Шин подумал, что будет, если переложить ее на кровать рядом с собой.

Не то чтобы у него бы сейчас хватило на это сил, но ведь фантазировать ему никто не запрещал. Впрочем, зная Ямагучи, фантазии могли бы закончиться если не моргом, то реанимацией - точно.

И все-таки...

_...А если под одеяло?.._

_...Плохая мысль, _\- тут же одернул себя он и неловко похлопал ее по плечу:

\- Ямагучи!.. Ямагучи! Проснитесь!

Она заморгала, с трудом соображая, где находится и как тут очутилась, потом сонно улыбнулась - ему, только ему!..

\- Это все ты... - тихо рассмеялась она, снимая очки - сердце Шина превратилось в военный барабан, выбивающий штурмовую дробь, - и протирая кулаками глаза. - Так сладко сопел, что и меня тоже сморило...

Ладони стали мокрыми, словно две оладьи.

_...А если я ее сейчас поцелую?..  
_  
\- Яма...

\- Так! - она хлопнула в ладоши, вскочила и с энтузиазмом начала собираться. Его рука сомкнулась уже вокруг воздуха. - Все, я побежала - поди, меня уже потеряли. Книжку я тебе оставлю - упражняй мозги на досуге. Пока-пока, до завтра!

Щелкнула, закрываясь, дверь.

\- ...гучи... 

Завтра она не пришла. Послезавтра тоже. Шин решил, что если она не появится до пяти, то он позвонит. Почему раньше не позвонил? В первый день он подумал, что у нее какие-нибудь семейные дела. Во второй - побоялся, что будет выглядеть нытиком и прилипалой: получается, стоит ей один раз не прийти, он сразу начинает названивать. Но сегодня он принялся ждать с самого утра, поминутно глядя на то на наручные часы, то на мобильник, то пытаясь отвлечь себя высшей математикой. Та, как назло, упиралась, и от этого Шин нервничал еще больше.

Пришла. Сразу после уроков, убедился он, взглянув на часы. И уже по тому, как тихо приоткрылась дверь, стало понятно: что-то не так. А когда, шурша сумкой по полу, появилась Ямагучи - сникшая, понурая - сомнений не осталось.

\- Что случилось?.. - откладывая книгу и двигаясь, чтобы она могла сесть на кровать рядом, спросил он.

Нет ответа.

Шмыг.

Шмыг-шмыг.

Всхлип.

И...

...понеслось.

Рыдала она так же, как делала все остальное - от всей души, хлюпая носом с таким самозабвением, что в палату заглянула медсестра. Шин сделал ей знак, что все в порядке, и она беззвучно исчезла, снова оставив их вдвоем. Шин подал Ямагучи салфетку, потом еще одну, потом всю упаковку. Похлопал по спине, потом погладил, потом приобнял. Она так тряслась, что рука постоянно соскальзывала с ее плеча.

\- Он... - выдохнула она, когда пик миновал, - он... уезжа-а-ает!.. Шинохара-сенсей уезжает!..

Шин мгновенно отдернул руку и с трудом удержался от порыва отобрать и салфетки тоже.

_...Вот еще! Нашла себе жилетку!  
_  
\- И что с того? - холодно спросил он.

\- Как что?! - возмутилась она, поворачиваясь. Он фыркнул: зареванная, красная, с распухшим носом, она была ужасно смешной. И милой. - Вот сразу видно, Савада, что ты никогда никого не любил! Иначе бы не задавал таких дурацких вопросов!

Тем не менее, помогло: она больше не собиралась реветь. Она собиралась читать ему лекцию.

Ну уж нет.

\- Не влюблялся, то есть? Любить и влюбляться - это две принципиальные разницы.

Кажется, он уже слышал нечто подобное.

\- Не вижу я никакой разницы. Ты вообще, откуда тут взялся, такой умный?

\- От верблюда. Чтобы любить человека, нужно хорошо его знать, а вы нарисовали себе картинку и втрескались в нее по уши. А ведь на самом деле...

\- Знаешь, что, Савада? Вот не лежи ты сейчас на больничной койке, получил бы по голове, - сообщила она и вдруг прыснула: - Вот ведь, учитель нашелся. Но... - снова погрустнела: - Он уезжает на Хоккайдо.

Шин молча покивал, не зная, какие слова сказать, чтобы она с ним поделилась. Он не был уверен, что хочет знать это во всех подробностях, не был уверен, что имеет право хотеть знать это во всех подробностях, но все-таки... Все-таки хотел знать это во всех подробностях.

Поэтому и молчал.

\- Он сказал, что осталось всего две недели. Введет в курс дела преемника, отправит вещи и уедет сам.

Пауза. Слишком долгая, чтобы он смог вытерпеть.

\- А вы что?

\- А я... А я... А я ничего. Молчала.

\- Уж могли бы и признаться, раз вам без него жизнь не в радость, - о, небеса видели, чего стоили Шину эти слова и невозмутимое выражение лица.

Она погрустнела.

\- А что толку?.. Если б этим можно было что-то изменить... Все куда сложней. Ты не понимаешь...

Да, Шин не понимал. И не собирался понимать, потому что это была самая большая глупость, которую он в своей жизни слышал!

\- Идиотизм! Если кого-то любишь - скажи об этом! Если тебе кто-то дороже всего остального - ну и к черту все остальное! Если хочешь быть рядом с кем-то - будь! Стань для него всем, сделай так, чтобы тебя заметили, чтобы тебя тоже полю... - и осекся: Ямагучи смотрела на него странным взглядом. Словно впервые его увидела.

\- Савада... А ты, оказывается...

Он юркнул обратно за равнодушную маску и отвернулся, сжимая-разжимая под одеялом кулаки, снова мокрые и липкие.

\- Да ты, никак, мужчина! - забыв недавние слезы, развеселилась она и хлопнула его по плечу. - Э-эх... Вот найдешь себе девушку и думать забудешь и про школу, и про меня...

\- Неправда! - возмущенно выдохнул он. - Никогда!.. Потому что я... Я вас...

_...Если кого-то любишь - скажи об этом...  
_  
\- Я вас...

\- Савада-сан, извините, что прерываю, но пора на перевязку, - шорох открывшейся двери и голос медсестры остудили не хуже ведра воды.

Когда он вернулся, ее уже не было, а на подушке лежала записка: "Спасибо, Шин. Мне и правда стало легче".

_"Шин", _\- перечитал он. 

Его выписали через неделю. Медленно и еще немного неуверенно, но все-таки уже самостоятельно Шин спустился вниз, страхуемый справа Ямагучи, а слева - Шинохарой. У входа ждала машина с шофером, отчего он почувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке.

\- А это... зачем?..

\- Едем к нам, - скорее, скомандовала, чем пояснила Ямагучи. - Тебя все ждут. Уже и стол накрыли! - и подмигнула.

\- Боюсь, не смогу составить вам компанию, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Шинохара.

\- Почему? - спросил он вместе с ее "Как?!".

Шинохара посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и едва заметно улыбнулся одними уголками губ:

\- Дела. Пришлось сдвинуть отъезд на три дня, так что ни одной свободной минуты. Подозреваю, что даже отсыпаться придется уже в поезде.

Шин покосился на Ямагучи. Она смотрела куда-то в сторону. Все вместе они сели на заднее сиденье - Ямагучи посредине, мужчины по краям.

\- Только не гони, а то у Шина сотрясение мозга было, его может укачать, - сказала она водителю.

_"У Шина"... _\- отозвалось в груди.

\- Слушаюсь, Хозяйка.

Больница скрылась за поворотом, замелькали столбы и заборы. Темнело очень быстро, и совсем скоро над дорогой зажглись фонари, а в машине стало сумрачно. Ямагучи начала зевать - сначала в кулак, а потом, не удержавшись, - во весь рот.

\- Смотрите челюсть не вывихните, - глядя на ее отражение в стекле, сказал он.

\- Ой, не говори. Не выспалась - просто ужас. И все из-за тебя, между прочим!

Шинохара приподнял бровь, но промолчал.

\- В каком смысле? - спросил Шин, боясь подумать что-то не то.

\- В самом прямом! Вчера свои учебники перебирала - думала, может, еще что тебе пригодится. Открыла и... - она смущенно улыбнулась: - увлеклась.  
Спохватилась, а уже четыре утра. На работу потом еле встала!

\- Ну так вздремни, Кумико-тян, - внезапно присоединился к беседе Шинохара, - нам еще ехать и ехать.

Она посмотрела на него немного удивленно, словно только что вспомнив о его присутствии:

\- Ага, вы уж извините... - прикрыла глаза и через пару минут начала отчаянно клевать носом - того и гляди, голова отвалится.

На очередном повороте снова машину тряхнуло, и Кумико качнулась особенно сильно. Голова ее склонилась вправо, к плечу адвоката... Разумеется, Шин ничего подобного допустить не мог - он вскинул руку и ревниво наклонил Ямагучи влево. К себе. Она удовлетворенно выдохнула и прижалась щекой к его плечу, навалилась всей тяжестью. Волосы защекотали ему шею. Полумрак дарил иллюзию уединения и, осмелев, Шин приобнял ее за плечи.

Шинохара снова приподнял бровь.

\- А то опять свалится... - пробормотал, краснея, Шин, но руку не убрал.

Не после того разговора.

\- Конечно-конечно, - тонко улыбнулся в ответ адвокат.

Если бы Шин не был так занят собственными ощущениями, он бы заметил, что улыбка с губ Шинохары исчезла, стоило тому отвернуться к окну.

_...А может, Савада прав? И все действительно просто: да или нет?  
_  
Шинохара Томойя был достаточно взрослым человеком, чтобы не лгать себе. И все-таки иногда отступал от установленного правила. Так и в этот раз: глядя в окно, за которым мелькали фонари и цокольные этажи домов, он пообещал, что поразмыслит над этим вопросом.

Потом. Скорее всего, в поезде.

Когда пути обратно уже не будет.


End file.
